nodq_cawfandomcom-20200214-history
NoDQ CAW's Main Event 7
NoDQ CAW's Main Event 7 is the forty-third episode of Season 8 of NoDQ CAW as well as the one-hundred-and-seventy-fourth episode overall. It is the seventh entry in the NoDQ CAW's Main Event series. Matches Batman v Superman The two men circle each other then lock up. The two exchange strikes and run the ropes, with Superman catching Batman with a jawbreaker. The two go back and forth some more until Batman hits Superman with a Russian leg sweep. Batman hits Superman with a pullback clothesline. Superman tries to roll Batman up but Batman blocks the attempt. The two continue to counter, dodge and block one another’s attacks until Batman hits Superman with a back elbow which causes him to stumble out of the ring. Batman leaps onto Superman with a cross body dive. Superman gives Batman a fireman’s carry then returns to the ring, only to leap out once more with a swanton dive onto the Dark Knight. Superman throws Batman into the ring then leaps onto him with a double axe handle drop. Superman attempts a splash but Batman rolls out of the way and locks in a side headlock and a headlock takedown when Superman stands up. Batman gives Superman a front fallaway slam. Superman fires back with a hurricanrana. The two exchange punches until Batman ends the exchange with a DDT for a 2-count. Superman delivers a headlock takedown to Batman then delivers a full Nelson suplex, hooking Batman’s leg for a 2-count. Batman gives Superman a sidewalk slam then attempts the Batman Blockbuster but Superman blocks the attempt with a kick before returning fire with the Super STO, covering Batman for a very close 2-count. Batman hits Superman with a roundhouse kick then Irish whips Superman towards the ropes but Superman stumbles over the referee and falls to the ringside area, where Batman again leaps onto him with a cross body dive. Batman returns Superman to the ring and delivers the S-5 to Superman, covering him for a close 2-count. Batman delivers a huge bridging German suplex for a 2-count. Batman hits Superman with a jawbreaker before catching him with the Batman Blockbuster for another 2-count. Superman delivers a double-underhook sitdown powerbomb for a 2-count. Superman delivers the Gotham City Drop to Batman and pins him for a 2-count. Batman gives Superman an atomic drop in retaliation. Batman misses a Clothesline as Superman dodges before the Man of Steel hits a hurricanrana and a splash for a 2-count. Superman attempts a pullback clothesline but Batman ducks and rolls Superman up- unfortunately, the referee is knocked down in the fracas and Batman only earns a 1-count by the time he recovers. Batman attempts the Batman Blockbuster once again but Superman fights him off. Superman misses a Speeding Bullet when Batman dodges but surprises Batman with a second, knocking him into the ropes. Batman is quick to recover, however, firing off a bulldog for a 2-count. Batman delivers a front powerslam for another 2-count. Batman tries a pullback clothesline of his own but Superman similarly ducks it and rolls up the Dark Knight for a 2-count. Superman surprises Batman with a school boy roll-up for a 2-count. Batman gives Superman a sidewalk slam then delivers the Gotham City Drop before pinning Superman for a 2-count. Superman dodges a Clothesline then delivers another double-underhook sitdown powerbomb for a 2-count. Superman punches Batman off his feet but Batman recovers and hits Superman with an elbow to the back of the head. Superman fires back with an S-5 and covers Batman for a 2-count. Batman delivers a gutwrench sitdown powerbomb for a 2-count. Batman hits a T-bone suplex for another 2-count. Superman responds with a bridging German suplex for a 2-count of his own. Superman attempts the S-Bomb but Batman blocks the attempt. Batman connects with a Perfectplex for a very close 2-count. Superman knocks Batman into the corner with the Speeding Bullet then delivers the S-Bomb for an incredibly close 2-count. Superman immediately gives Batman another S-5 and makes the cover for a 3-count to win the match. Winner: Superman }} | - style="text-align: right;" } } | on }}}}} }} |} After the match, Michael Myers and Freddy Krueger assault Superman with a double-team attack. Link, wearing a white tunic, hits the ring to make the save, throwing both foes out of the ring. A video package plays showing Conehead’s change of persona as Cono Cabeza, a lucha libre-inspired gimmick. Captain Jack Sparrow v Luigi – NoDQ CAW Championship #1 Contendership Match }} | - style="text-align: right;" } } | on }}}}} }} |} The two men eye one another up before taunting one another. Luigi hops out of the ring and waves to the crowd before returning to the ring. Captain Jack Sparrow then does the same. Neither man seems keen on locking up, though they eventually tie-up. The two exchange strikes. Sparrow delivers a bulldog to Luigi before locking in a Bow & Arrow but Luigi gets free. Luigi delivers a Gorilla press drop to Sparrow. Luigi chops and knees Sparrow before delivering another Gorilla press drop. Luigi gives Sparrow a back drop then wastes time taunting, turning around into a Famouser from Sparrow, who then leg drops Luigi. Sparrow punches Luigi in the face before hitting a missile dropkick from the top turnbuckle. Luigi responds with a pullback knee lift. Sparrow returns fire with a neckbreaker. Luigi gives Sparrow a mule kick before kneeing his elbow. Sparrow gives Luigi a Russian Leg sweep before attempting a Pirate’s Plunge, which Luigi counters. Sparrow attempts a running neckbreaker but Luigi counters with an arm drag. Luigi attempts a Plumber’s Screwdriver but Sparrow counters with a Sparrow Glitch for a 2-count. Luigi punches Sparrow in the face then hits him with a Flying Forearm for a 2-count. Sparrow chops Luigi in the back before performing Walking the Plank to net a 2-count of his own. Luigi delivers a top rope superplex to Sparrow. As Luigi stands up, he sees Mario enter the ring with a steel chair. Luigi begs Mario not to hit him with the chair- Mario obliges, instead hitting Sparrow and giving him the disqualification victory and making him the #1 Contender to the NoDQ CAW Championship. Winner: Captain Jack Sparrow After the match, Luigi has a major tantrum in the ring as Mario mocks him for coming up short before leaving. Spider-Man v Link Link enters in a grey tunic. The two men briefly circle one another. Spider-Man hits Link with a double axe handle and a clothesline. Link responds with a pullback knee strike and a pullback belly-to-belly suplex. Link splashes Spider-Man for a 1-count. Link climbs the turnbuckle but Spider-Man catches him with a hurricanrana before diving from the top turnbuckle with another. The two exchange strikes and Spider-Man knocks Link into the ropes before leaping onto him with a leg drop, knocking Link to the outside. Spider-Man attempts a corkscrew plancha but Link rolls out of the way and back into the ring. Spider-Man climbs onto the apron and Link dives through the ropes with a suicide dive, spearing Spider-Man. Link throws Spider-Man back into the ring and applies an STF before hitting Spider-Man with a diving headbutt from the top turnbuckle. Spider-Man gives Link a big boot and follows up with pullback shoulder thrusts. Spider-Man delivers a springboard moonsault before a running moonsault splash for a 2-count. Spider-Man catches Link by surprise with a roll-up for another 2-count. Link ducks a clothesline to deliver a roll-up of his own for a 2-count. Link hits Spider-Man with jumping knees before being caught in an octopus hold by the Web Master. Link gets free and hits Spider-Man with a spinning backfist before unleashing a series of punches to Spider-Man. Spider-Man responds with a double axe handle that knocks Link off his feet before applying a leg lock, though Link escapes. Spider-Man hits Link with a Michinoku Driver for a 2-count. Spider-Man punches and dropkicks Link before connecting with a springboard spinning heel kick for another 2-count. Link locks Spider-Man in an abdominal stretch but Spider-Man slips out. Link applies a crossface but Spider-Man again gets free. Spider-Man rolls Link up with a hurricanrana for a 2-count. Spider-Man hits Link with another double axe handle then attempts a baseball slide but Link dodges and hits Spider-Man with an Avalanche for a 2-count. Spider-Man surprises Link with a Twist of Fate for a 2-count of his own. Spider-Man delivers a series of Rolling German Suplexes to Link for another 2-count. Link hits Spider-Man with a spinning back fist. Link delivers a series of Rolling German Suplexes of his own, collecting a 2-count. Spider-Man gives Link some shoulder thrusts then attempts a Running Double Axe Handle but Link avoids the attack and hits a neckbreaker. Spider-Man misses the Running Double Axe Handle once again and is caught in the Hyrule Crossface, being forced to submit. Winner: Link After the match, Captain Jack Sparrow surprises Link with a Pirate’s Plunge in the ring. The lights go out and when they come back up, Link has been turned a pale white colour. }} | - style="text-align: right;" } } | on }}}}} }} |} A video package highlighting the feud between Mr. Clean and Jason Voorhees and hyping their upcoming Three Stages of Hell Match at Title Haunt closes out the show. Trivia *The Three Stages of Hell Match between Mr. Clean and Jason Voorhees for the NoDQ Interactive Championship at Title Haunt has its three stipulations revealed: the Championship will be on the line in a TLC Match, a Hell In A Cell Match and a Harbour From Hell Match. *Luigi versus Mario is signed for Title Haunt. Category:Season 8 Category:Batman v Superman